Coursera
Side Navigation Bar * Home * Class Schedule * How the Course Works * Video Lectures * Quizzes * Writing Assignments * Discussion Forums * Frequently Asked Questions * Join a Meetup * Course Wiki Quiz 1: Introduction to the Course Welcome to Greek and Roman Mythology! This is your first quiz for the course. You will have three chances to get each quiz entirely correct. Good luck! Question 1 Myth is something that has carried many different definitions over time. Check all that were mentioned in lecture.a story with a profound truth in it.a thing that floats around in spacea tall taleanother name for language of any kind, including the communications of all speciesa story with a truth specific to some particular culture Question 2 Of all those possible definitions of myth in question 1), our class is definitely NOT going to use... (check all that apply).a thing that floats around in spacea story with a truth specific to some particular culturea story with a profound truth in itanything spokenA story with a truth about something universal to all humanity Question 3 Evaluate the following statement: The versions of myths we see on contemporary television shows are not authentic.This statement is false.The statement contains a problem that makes it difficult to call it true or false.This statement is true. Question 4 The reason why question 3) has the answer is does is because:The Romans already corrupted the authentic Greek versions, so when the later Europeans inherited these stories and passed them on to Hollywood, they're already so inauthentic that you can't really blame the TV shows for getting the true versions wrong.The TV shows play so fast and loose with the real mythology, they can't even be measured via the category of authenticity.To measure any version of a myth, even campy TV shows, as not authentic (or as authentic) assumes that there is some one authentic, authorized version of these myths against which they succeed or fail, and there really isn't one. Question 5 True or False: Although there are many versions of myths, there is always one definitive version.FalseTrue Question 6 Match the statement with the most appropriate theorist / theory from antiquity. People make myths up under the influence of their own culture, so you'll see people making their gods in their own images. Xenophanes Euhemerism Aristarchus allegory Plato Question 7 Match the statement with the most appropriate theorist / theory from antiquity. Myths are stories told about real people in the past who did something important. Future generations told and retold their exploits; and through exaggeration the real people eventually became deified. Plato Euhemerism Xenophanes allegory Aristarchus Question 8 Match the statement with the most appropriate theorist / theory from antiquity. Myths contain hidden truths buried inside their strange tales. So when you run into something strange or out of the ordinary chances are it's the poet trying to convey a hidden message. allegory Plato Aristarchus Xenophanes Euhemerism Question 9 This thinker re-introduces the Greek term "mythos" into modern European language. Up til then, terms from the Latin "fabula" were the most common way of referring to the ancient tales.HerderFontenelleHumeHeyne Question 10 This thinker was the first one in our group of moderns to consider the stories in myth to be attempts to explain strange happenings in the natural world. Early humans were fearful of some things, like lightning or thunder, and invented myths to explain what they saw.Answer for Question 10 Question 11 What is considered the “modern era” in this course?anything after the middle agesthe period between the Renaissance and World War IIthe 20th and 21st centuries exclusivelyanything after the fall of Rome Question 12 Here's the definition we're going to be using as our working definition in this class. Who is the scholar who developed it? "Myth is a traditional tale with a secondary partial reference to something of collective importance" (and for our class, we'll add, "...told by someone for some reason.") HerderBurkertFontenelleHeyne Question 13 Write numbers in order The following is a list of the four major time periods for our course: *Classical Roman *Classical Athens *Homeric period *Trojan War Please produce a list of numbers that label the century BCE for each of these four items, in the order in which they appear in the list above. (BCE="before the common era," aka B.C.) The answer to this question should be a list of ONLY numbers. Like THIS: 2, 6, 12, 17 and NOT this: 2nd, 6th century, 12th, and 17th BC. Answer for Question 13 Question 14 What did Heinrich Schliemann find?the tomb of Achillesthe Trojan Horsethe remains of Agamemnon's palaceevidence for a massive conflict occurring around 1250 BCE at Troy Question 15 The Greek term "NOSTOI" meansWar rageJourneys homeShameMarriage Question 16 Which of the following statements characterizes how the Greeks remembered their own involvement in the Trojan War. Check all that apply:As an effort characterized by deadly internecine feuds.As a moment when their imperial reach over the Mediterranean was solidified for generations to come.As an effort characterized by excessive displays of war rage against the conquered Trojans.As an effort characterized by extraordinary heroic prowess on the battle fields.As a massive mistake, when the dalliance of Helen was used as an excuse to try to dominate the Mediterranean. Question 17 Contemporary scholars have identified the number of poets behind the Odyssey, which has been traditionally attributed to Homer, to be:4762We're not entirely sure, but given the overall coherence of the story, we tend now to credit the work to a single editorial hand endowed with great poetic insight. Question 18 The writing down of Homer's text:Was undertaken by a scribe named Homer, which is where we developed the idea of Homer as a poet.Coincided with the arrival of the technology of the alphabetic script into Greece.Caused the invention of the alphabet.Had to be transferred from a first attempt to record it in the earlier writing system of Linear B. Question 19 Homer's poetry was understood to be divinely inspired . . .. . . and so it was received as a Sacred text and read literally by ancient Greeks.. . . insofar as the poet himself claimed the Muse was just using him as a mouthpiece. Question 20 What is the meaning of the first word of the Odyssey in the original Greek?RageSingManWarMuse In accordance with the Honor Code, I certify that my answers here are my own work. Sent from Skitch's iPad. Question 1 Myth is something that has carried many different definitions over time. Check all that were mentioned in lecture. Question 2 Of all those possible definitions of myth in question 1), our class is definitely NOT going to use... (check all that apply). Question 3 Evaluate the following statement: The versions of myths we see on contemporary television shows are not authentic. Question Explanation 'For detailed consideration of the reasoning behind the correct answer to this question, see question 4). Question 4 The reason why question 3) has the answer is does is because: '''Question Explanation '''This question asks you to evaluate the use of the idea of "authenticity" to measure versions mythic stories. The problems is, there really is not any pure, authentic version of any of these mythic stories. Moderns borrow from the ancients, and the ancients borrowed from even more ancient versions, prior to their own. ANY telling of a myth is going to be at root a re-telling, and also a reshaping to meet the needs of the culture that is doing the re-telling. Myth is a living, changing thing. Question 5 True or False: Although there are many versions of myths, there is always one definitive version. Question 6 Match the statement with the most appropriate theorist / theory from antiquity. ''People make myths up under the influence of their own culture, so you'll see people making their gods in their own images. Question 7 Match the statement with the most appropriate theorist / theory from antiquity. Myths are stories told about real people in the past who did something important. Future generations told and retold their exploits; and through exaggeration the real people eventually became deified. Question 8 Match the statement with the most appropriate theorist / theory from antiquity. Myths contain hidden truths buried inside their strange tales. So when you run into something strange or out of the ordinary chances are it's the poet trying to convey a hidden message. Question 9 This thinker re-introduces the Greek term "mythos" into modern European language. Up til then, terms from the Latin "fabula" were the most common way of referring to the ancient tales. '''Question Explanation '''When Heyne turned to these ancient stories, he coined the new term (German "Mythos") from the Greek root, since he wanted to change substantially how people viewed these stories. The Latin "fabula" was tied into a certain way of looking at these stories as quirky old tales, maybe with some little nugget in them, but otherwise not promising much wisdom. Question 10 This thinker was the first one in our group of moderns to consider the stories in myth to be attempts to explain strange happenings in the natural world. Early humans were fearful of some things, like lightning or thunder, and invented myths to explain what they saw.Answer for Question 10 Question 11 What is considered the “modern era” in this course? Question 12 Here's the definition we're going to be using as our working definition in this class. Who is the scholar who developed it? "Myth is a traditional tale with a secondary partial reference to something of collective importance" (and for our class, we'll add, "...told by someone for some reason.") Question 13 '''Write numbers in order The following is a list of the four major time periods for our course: *Classical Roman *Classical Athens *Homeric period *Trojan War Please produce a list of numbers that label the century BCE for each of these four items, in the order in which they appear in the list above. (BCE="before the common era," aka B.C.) The answer to this question should be a list of ONLY numbers. Like THIS: 2, 6, 12, 17 and NOT this: 2nd, 6th century, 12th, and 17th BC. Answer for Question 13 Question 14 What did Heinrich Schliemann find? Question 15 The Greek term "NOSTOI" means Question 16 Which of the following statements characterizes how the Greeks remembered their own involvement in the Trojan War. Check all that apply: Question 17 Contemporary scholars have identified the number of poets behind the Odyssey, which has been traditionally attributed to Homer, to be: Question 18 The writing down of Homer's text: Question 19 Homer's poetry was understood to be divinely inspired . . . Question 20 What is the meaning of the first word of the Odyssey in the original Greek?